There are no such things as happy endings
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: Might take out the other story by similar title that's YGO. This is a death-fic. Summary inside. Rating for mature themes.


I have to give an enormous apology to everyone. I have not updated since August. This is because I was grounded until November. I can also only go on the Internet on Saturdays, and only two hours for fan fiction. I sincerely apologize to everyone.

Escape from Life

A song fic with the lyrics of Invisible by Clay Aiken & Tourniquet by Evanescence 

Me: Very depressing fic.

Ceribi: Character deaths. One mentioned, one witnessed by YOU.

Altáriël: R&R for their sake, please.

Summary: Ever since his little brother killed himself, he didn't know what to do. Especially since he loved one who loved another. Slight YAOI.

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! or characters.

-----------------------------------------

It all began as a song stuck in his head.

-----

_(Invisible)_

_What cha doing tonight?_

_I wish I could be _

_A fly on your wall._

-----

But then it started to adapt to his life.

-----

_(Invisible)_

_Are you really alone?_

_Who's stealing your dreams?_

_Why can't I bring_

_You into my life...?_

_So tell me:_

_What would it take to make you see that I'm alive?_

-----

His life because nearly identical to the song.

-----

_(Invisible) _

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room._

_If I was invisible_

_I'd make you mine tonight._

_If hearts were unbreakable,_

_Then I could just tell you where I'd stand_

_I would be the smartest man._

_If I was invisible..._

_Wait, I already am._

-------

He was walking down the hall in school when he saw the little one.

... It was not the hikari that he loved. No. It was the yami, the spirit of his supposed rival. Who _was _his rival, actually. He just couldn't believe that they'd been battling for over 3000 years. Once in Ancient Egypt. Once in Feudal England. And now today.

He stopped when he saw the spirit's host. But the host didn't notice. Nor did the spirit.

-----

_(Invisible)_

Saw your face in the crowd. 

_I call our your name._

_You don't hear a sound._

-----

Ever since the spirit and the host won _his _tournament, he realized that he felt _something_ for the spirit. He just hoped the spirit wasn't taken by anyone, such as his cute host.

He suddenly felt like teasing "the mutt." That always made him feel better. But he knew that if he befriended the mutt and the rest of the "nerd herd", he'd get closer to the host, thus the spirit.

His classes went by quickly. All he thought about was a way to tell the spirit how he felt. And, after school, he thought he might have a chance to talk to the spirit; the spirit, the host, and their friends were invited to his mansion. He wanted to get the spirit alone, but it would look too suspicious.

Constantly he watched the host, simply waiting. He waited for the spirit to appear. And, finally, he came out.

-----

_(Invisible)_

_I keep tracing your steps._

_Each move that you make_

_Wish I could read,_

_What goes through your mind._

-----

And, more than anything, he wished, wanted, though:

-----

_(Invisible)_

_Wish you could touch me with the colors of your life._

-----

He followed the spirit with his eyes. The spirit easily chatted with the rest. But he felt ignored.

-----

_(Invisible) _

_If I was invisible_

_Then I could just watch you in your room._

_If I was invisible_

_I'd make you mine tonight._

_If hearts were unbreakable,_

_Then I could just tell you where I'd stand_

_I would be the smartest man._

_If I was invisible..._

_Wait, I already am._

-----

And he found out something that shocked him.

For no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many hints he dropped, who he talked to, what he did, it was ignored.

The spirit loved the host.

And the host loved the spirit.

And they had each other.

They were together.

He wanted to reach out, to scream his love for the spirit.

But no one noticed him.

Not even the spirit.

-----

_(Invisible)_

_Reach out,_

_But you don't even see me._

_(No you don't, no you don't)_

_Even when I scream out,_

_Baby you don't hear me._

_(Baby you don't hear me!)_

-----

He was nothing without the spirit; just like the next guy.

-----

_(Invisible)_

_I am nothing without you._

_Just a shadow passing through._

-----

And he knew what he must do.

--------

He had nothing left to live for. His brother, his life, was dead, and the one he loved loved another. So why _should _he live?

He wrote his will. And a long letter addressed to the spirit. And another one to his dead little brother. He placed _that _letter on his little brother's grave. It was next to where _he _would be buried.

He wrote the note that claimed that he had "done himself in".

He slowly took out the dagger. It was custom-made, just for this occasion. The sapphire hilt glinted, catching the moon and starlight.

He slowly brother the silver-shining blade to his wrists and slit them.

-----

_(Tourniquet)_

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more_

_(so much more)_

_I lay dying_

_And I'm pouring crimson regret... and betrayal_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

-----

There was a brief flash of white-hot pain, then it was gone, numbed away. He looked at the red blood s l o w l y d r i p i n g down. The first drop seemed to fall for a lifetime, and in that lifetime, he saw his own life flash by. His hardships, his pain, his triumphs. And the drop of blood hit the white snow, and exploded in a tiny burst of red.

-----

_(Tourniquet)_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation._

-----

"Blood against snow," he murmured. "So beautiful. So beautiful..."

And he remembered his brother's blood falling against the snow, just like his own now.

His brother, who had killed himself for him, because his little brother couldn't stand his pains and hardships.

His little brother...

His little brother had died a year ago that day.

-----

_(Tourniquet)_

_Do you remember me?_

_Lost for so long?_

_Will you be on the other side?_

_Will you forget me?_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved?_

_Am I too lost?_

-----

He raised the dagger and killed himself the same way his little brother did. He whispered into the night:

"There are no such things as happy endings. I'm coming Mokuba."

-----

_(Tourniquet)_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation._

_(return me to salvation)_

_I WANT TO DIE!_

-----

The blood continued to drop, to slide down the balcony.

That morning, the snow was a crimson mass, shining in his fresh blood.

The scene was identical to the one it had been a year ago, when the body of his little brother had been found.

--------

SETO KAIBA

1984-2004

"I am a CEO, a rival, a champion. And I was an older brother.

My life has no meaning, now that my little brother, my life, is dead, and because of me. Because he couldn't stand what I went through. And everything I did was for him.

And my rival, who've I've battled with for over 3000 years, Pharaoh Atemu, Henry "Yugi" Tudor, Yami, Yugioh, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, does not notice me any more. He no longer cares. He never cared. He loves his host, his hikari, his other half, Yugi Motou. But I love Yami. And he does not love me.

So I end my life here and now. Not only because of Yami, but, more importantly, _most _importantly, because I have nothing left to live for. My life died the day Mokuba killed himself. But I am no longer sad. Because with the plunge of this dagger, I shall join Mokuba. I shall have my life again.

... And they lived happily ever after...

They lie to little kids. Why?

Because there are no such things as happy endings."

-Seto Kaiba, suicide note

-----

_(Tourniquet)_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation_

_My God my tourniquet_

_Return to me salvation._

_My wounds cry for the grave._

_My soul cries for deliverance._

_Will I be denied_

_Christ_

_Tourniquet_

My suicide 

----------------------------------------------

Me: That is the most depressing thing we've ever written.

Ceribi: Well, you killed Seto.

Me: (tear) Yes I did.

Altáriël: (shakes head)

Myarra: Aw, be nice, and review.


End file.
